Hate this Feeling
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Fue cuando notaron que, para dos seres orgullosos como ellos, aquél momento mezclado con alcohol y acompañado de besos sin sentido les demostraba que eran débiles y, amargamente, aceptaron que odiaban ese sentimiento. Laxus/Mirajane. Two-shot.
1. La debilidad de Laxus

**Hate this Feeling**

**Resumen:** Fue cuando notaron que, para dos seres orgullosos como ellos, aquél momento mezclado con alcohol y acompañado de besos sin sentido les demostraba que eran débiles y, amargamente, aceptaron que odiaban ese sentimiento. Laxus/Mirajane. Two-shot.

**Pareja:** Laxus Dreyar-Mirajane Strauss.

**Género:** Familia, Drama, Angustia, Romance (?).

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Uno:** La debilidad de Laxus.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Laxus Dreyar volvió de su misión una tormentosa tarde, no lo tomó como un mal presagio. Sabía que el clima por esa época se volvía bastante inestable, un momento el sol podría alumbrar como si no hubiese un mañana y al otro ya estaba cayendo una enorme cantidad de lluvia que no te daba tiempo reaccionar y terminabas empapado.

Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse al entrar en Fairy Tail y encontrar todo el ánimo muerto, como si la tempestad hubiese afectado también el interior del siempre alegre y ruidoso gremio. Compuso su rostro y avanzó con paso decido por las mesas, nadie pareció notarlo o, si lo hacían, no se molestaban en siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aunque en realidad no le importó. Hace tiempo que había dejado bien en claro que no quería, ni necesitaba, que los debiluchos como eran sus supuestos compañeros, le hablasen.

Se encaminó a las barras y tomó asiento con gesto indiferente, le hizo un gesto a la camarera encargada para que le trajera lo de siempre, cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que su abuelo –quien se encontraba a lado suyo- hablara. Sabía de antemano que si alguien le daría la información que quería, sin que él se rebajara a preguntar, sería Makarov.

La camarera se apresuró a colocar su trago sobre la barra y se marchó apresurada, consciente en la atmósfera de tensión que generalmente crecía entre abuelo y nieto. Laxus tomó su bebida y le dio un largo sorbo, para terminarla de un sopetón y estampar el vaso contra la madera, logrando que el eco resonara en todo el lugar sin que nadie se inmutara.

Solo en ese momento comprendió que quizás la situación era más grave de lo que parecía ser, pero no por eso iba a preguntar.

―Has vuelto a casa ―murmuró su abuelo con melancolía. Laxus abrió uno de sus ojos para verlo fijamente, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Seguía concentrado en algún punto de la nada, como había estado desde que Laxus volvió.

―Creo que me he equivocado de gremio ―respondió seco, volviéndole a hacer un gesto a la camarera para que recargara su bebida, quien asintió apresuradamente.

Al oír su respuesta, Makarov dirigió su mirada hacia él, casi sin poder ocultar un atisbo de sorpresa.

―Sí, yo también, ¿estás seguro que eres mi nieto? Generalmente, él me ignora ―comentó el anciano volviendo a dirigir su vista al frente.

―Si no quieres que te hable, me callaré ―soltó con fastidio y volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a tomarse de un trago la bebida que la camarera le trajo.

Hizo otro gesto para que le recargaran su bebida.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar que, de no ser por su autocontrol, Laxus se hubiese levantado a buscar a Natsu para golpearlo y animar la fiesta que siempre había allí y que, admitía, le gustaba. No por nada ellos eran Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore y también el más ruidoso y desastroso.

¿Qué era aquél sitio tan oscuro, seco y vacío? Es como si alguien hubiese…

―Lisanna ha muerto.

… Fallecido.

Laxus abrió los ojos de par en par, volteó para encarar a su abuelo nuevamente y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Estaba jugándole una broma?

―Ha muerto Lisanna, mi hija ―repitió el hombre mayor con fervor refiriéndose a la difunta como si realmente tuvieran un parentesco sanguíneo, observando hacia la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor―. Ha fallecido durante una misión que ha salido mal.

Listo, aquello era la respuesta que Laxus estaba buscando para una situación que al principio consideraba absurda. Esperaba una explicación tonta, que le hiciera reírse a carcajadas de la debilidad de los demás, algo como: Tal miembro se rompió unas cuantas costillas porque unos demonios lo han acorralado, estamos tristes porque no podrá volver a salir de su cama. Entonces Laxus se habría ido a reír en su cara por imbécil, porque así era él.

Déspota, orgulloso, frío y muy sarcástico.

Pero, ¿cómo podría hacer aquello si él también sentía esa aura oscura de dolor apoderarse de sí mismo? Recordó a Lisanna, siempre tan radiante y efusiva, tan ingenua y encantadora, tan dulce y noble, tan… todo lo contrarío a él.

Y siempre le guardaba una sonrisa para todos, inclusive para Laxus, a pesar de que él solo hacía lo posible para burlarse de los demás como si no hubiese un mañana.

Apretó el vaso de licor, se lo llevó a los labios, tomó todo de un solo trago y comprendió que aun si tomara más alcohol, el sabor amargo de su boca no desaparecería jamás.

Odió ese sentimiento.

Se levantó, porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir en ese entorno depresivo y dejarse arrastrar también, colocó el dinero sobre la mesa y dio media vuelta para salir. Antes de partir, se detuvo un momento y habló:

―Si Lisanna ha muerto, es porque era débil.

Ignoró las miradas de desprecio y la ira que se comenzó a sentir cuando su comentario salió de sus labios. No le importó, porque sabía que tenía razón. Caminó hacia la salida con su mismo aire de superioridad y se perdió en medio de la lluvia.

Débiles.

La muerte de la menor de los Strauss era culpa de su abuelo, de eso él no tenía duda. Laxus pensó que si el gremio estuviese en sus manos, no dejaría que ningún debilucho fuera a una misión. Fairy Tail se estaba llenando de incompetentes mediocres que se hacían llamar a sí mismos magos. Lisanna no era para que saliera de misiones peligrosas, no estaba preparada: era débil.

No porque su hermana fuera una maga de clase S, la convertían en alguien capacitado para correr riesgos.

_Bueno, ¿ya qué? Está muerta, espero que eso le sirva al abuelo de ejemplo para que vea la incompetencia de su gremio_.

Con eso en mente, Laxus caminó bajo el torrencial aguacero con dirección a su hogar, ya mañana tomaría otra misión y se largaría de allí. No era ninguna nena para llorar la muerte de alguien, por muy cercano que supuestamente haya sido.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que terminó chocando con alguien cuando dobló en una esquina. Del impacto, el cuerpo del desconocido cayó sentado al suelo, solo en ese momento Laxus salió de su trance previo al shock.

Frunció el ceño y miró al estúpido que se atrevió a chocarle. Se sorprendió al reconocer la identidad de la persona.

―Mirajane… ―murmuró casi sin creérselo. La chica alzó apenas el rostro, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y –joder- tenía una expresión taciturna que la hacía de alguna u otra forma tierna.

―Laxus ―respondió con suavidad la chica, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. El susodicho pensó que, lo siguiente que pasaría, sería que la Strauss trataría de volarle la cabeza con un golpe por 'osarse' a meterse en su camino en medio de su 'dolor', pero no, aquello no sucedió.

Aunque viéndolo desde la perspectiva del rubio, hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos, porque lo siguiente que Mirajane Strauss hizo fue enredar sus brazos alrededor de él y plantar un beso en sus labios antes de caer desmaya. Él no hizo nada para detener el golpe contra el pavimento

El sabor a alcohol que Mira tenía, el torrencial aguacero que caía sobre ambos y el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, le dio a entender al rubio que aquél no era para nada su momento. Parecía que ese era el día de sorprendamos a Laxus, ¿qué era lo siguiente? ¿Natsu lanzándose de un acantilado para aplacar su despecho por la muerte de su amor frustrado?

Miró a la mujer que yacía tirada en el suelo y, se encontró en un dilema interno si dejarla allí y que muriera o salvarle la puta vida a la orgullosa y estúpida Mirajane Strauss.

―Mírate ahora, Mirajane ―murmuró con desprecio al cuerpo inerte―. La 'demonio' se ha vuelto un ser tan débil y repugnante que me hace querer estrangularla.

Dio un paso sobre el cuerpo. Decidió ignorarlo y dejarla a su suerte, pero un débil murmullo lo detuvo en seco.

―L-Lisanna… lo siento.

La culpabilidad era un sentimiento que te calaba hasta los huesos y no te dejaba en paz. Laxus volteó para ver a la mujer que de cierta forma se había ganado su respeto.

Más que Erza, Mystogun o Gildarts. Si Laxus fuera a quedarse con algún debilucho de Fairy Tail, Mirajane sería la elegida.

Por supuesto, mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la que alguna vez se llamó 'Demonio', adjudicó su decisión al alcohol que corría por sus venas y no a la sensación de culpabilidad y dolor que sentía.

Internamente, odió ese sentimiento.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ya hace tiempo que tenía esta historia en mente, pero es recientemente que decidí plasmarla :). Sólo serán dos capítulos.

Espero que dejen reviews, son gratis :D

Ama-chan off!


	2. La debilidad de Mirajane

**Hate this Feeling**

**Resumen:** Fue cuando notaron que, para dos seres orgullosos como ellos, aquél momento mezclado con alcohol y acompañado de besos sin sentido les demostraba que eran débiles y, amargamente, aceptaron que odiaban ese sentimiento. Laxus/Mirajane. Two-shot.

**Pareja:** Laxus Dreyar-Mirajane Strauss.

**Género:** Familia, Drama, Angustia, Romance (?).

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Dos:** La debilidad de Mirajane.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Lisanna está muerta._

Para Mirajane Strauss no había realidad más grande que aquella. Lisanna, su hermana pequeña, su retoño, había muerto y todo era su culpa. Era una sensación extraña la que le calaba internamente y la hacía llorar y gritar mientras golpeaba lo primero que se le atravesara en el camino.

―Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Dio un golpe en seco a un árbol bastante robusto y lo partió por la mitad, su mano comenzó a botar sangre y casi pudo jurar haber oído el crujir de sus huesos, pero no le importó. El dolor que le recorría aquella zona de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en su alma.

Puta vida.

―Lisanna no debió haber muerto ―cayó de rodillas y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, los nubarrones que se estaban formando anunciaban una próxima tormenta.

Tampoco le importó mucho.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior, y comenzó a golpear el piso con todo lo que podía, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la sensación de inutilidad, fracaso, culpa y odio la consumían internamente. Por allá, en alguna parte de su recóndita y confundida mente se acordó de su otro hermano, Elfman.

Pobre, él debía estar pasándola peor que ella, después de todo, su hermano…

¡No! No podía pensar que Elfman tenía la culpa por perder el control sobre sí mismo. ¡Ella era la responsable! Por algo había nacido con el rol de la hermana mayor… ¡para proteger a los pequeños que le seguían!

―L-lo siento, Lisanna, Elfman ―sollozó―¡Es mi culpa, mi culpa! ―gritó con toda su fuerza, llenando el solitario bosque donde se encontraba de un triste y lastimoso eco.

Ella debió haber muerto, no Lisanna… no su tierna y cariñosa hermana menor.

Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a trastabillar hacia Magnolia nuevamente, debía buscar una manera de apaciguar aquél estúpido sentimiento que la embargaba. Tenía que reponerse, botarlo todo y ser fuerte por Elfman, pero en ese momento no tenía ni el valor para verlo de frente.

―Es mi culpa… si fuera más fuerte…

No iría de vuelta a Fairy Tail. No, de eso nada. No quería la compasión ni la lástima de nadie, ella misma se repondría de su pérdida. Además, en el gremio estaban igual que ella, no serviría de nada unirse a una cuerda de inútiles que cargaban con su propio dolor.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el momento en que puso un pie en la ciudad, fue un torrencial aguacero que la empapó en menos de un minuto, tampoco hizo nada por cubrirse. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la dulce llovizna y, en medio de aquél triste torrencial de agua, comprendió que era débil.

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a andar en medio de un tumulto de gente que corría a todos lados buscando resguardarse de la lluvia, pero ellos la ignoraban y ella tampoco les prestaba atención.

Fue en ese momento que pensó en Natsu.

Recordó su expresión choqueada, su cuerpo perdiendo fuerzas y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, la ira recorriendo su ser y la manera en que dijo: Todos menos ella…

Posiblemente no lo hubiese querido decir en serio, preferir que los demás muriesen en lugar su hermana, pero comprendía que entre Natsu y Lisanna siempre hubo algo más que aprecio mutuo, al menos sabía que por parte de su hermana sí.

En medio de su delirio, recobró algo de sí misma y fue en ese momento en que cayó en cuenta del lugar donde había llegado a parar, ¿cómo terminó allí?, quizás sus pies la guiaron sola buscando consuelo o alguna manera de poder sobrellevar ese dolor tan grande que sentía –ni siquiera la vez que Erza le rompió unas cuantas costillas se podía comparar con aquella opresión tan grande que sentía en su pecho-, pero de alguna manera u otra se encontró a sí misma ahogándose en alcohol en un bar de mala muerte.

Ahora, trastabillaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia buscando la manera de llegar a casa o el camino más rápido hacia la muerte –en realidad no sabía cuál de las dos era la opción correcta-, quiso abofetearse a sí misma al pensar en matarse. No podía mantenerse en pie, y apenas podía recordar quién era. Su mente divagaba en un remolino de emociones confusas, dolorosas y persistentes que apenas sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra otra.

De lo débil que estaba, terminó cayendo al piso.

―Mirajane ―alzó su rostro un poco para encarar a la persona que la llamaba. Le tomó un minuto reconocer al hombre de cabello rubio y facciones fuertes.

―Laxus ―murmuró ella, casi a modo de pregunta, no muy segura si estaba o no acertando con el nombre de la persona. Eso la frustró, no poder reconocer a nadie, ¿tan patética se encontraba?

El hombre se quedó en silencio mientras ella se ponía en pie con mucha dificultad, pero no la ayudó. Tambaleó un poco y casi estuvo cien por ciento segura que terminaría en el piso nuevamente. Miró al supuesto Laxus con cierta duda y se acercó con lentitud. ¿Realmente era Laxus? Tocó su rostro, pero sus manos no parecían reconocerlo, entonces optó por la opción que, de haber estado cuerda, habría considerado como la más estúpida de todo el mundo.

Lo besó.

No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre ellos, quizás algunas dos o tres veces antes por algún simple coqueteo, era como mero orgullo entre ambos por ver quien controlaba a quien.

Pero en ese momento aquél torpe y absurdo contacto no tenía esa intención, Mirajane solo deseaba saber que no estaba loca y que aún podía diferenciar más allá de la realidad y de la fantasía.

Sonrió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, antes de que perdiera totalmente el control de su cuerpo y cayera de picada al piso. Solo en ese momento sí comprendió que Laxus realmente estaba allí y que no le importaba haberlo besado.

* * *

Cuando despertó, en realidad no estaba ni peor ni mejor que su estado anterior previo a la inconsciencia, puede que ya no dijera tantas incoherencias, pero seguía teniendo dificultad para recordar o poner nombre a ciertas cosas, aun así su mente trabajaba con un poquito más de claridad.

Por ello, no cayó en cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba relativamente desnudo, salvo por una camisa que le cubría hasta un poco mas por debajo de sus muslos. Tampoco es que en ese momento le importase.

No reconoció dónde estaba, a pesar de haber entrado en la habitación de Laxus anteriormente, aunque cabía resaltar que no era con fines de perversión carnal. Se levantó de la cama y casi terminó en el suelo nuevamente y se asomó por la ventana.

Notó que aun seguía lloviendo a cantaros, como si no hubiese un mañana, quizás el cielo entendió que para Mirajane el mañana seguía siendo incierto, aterrador y oscuro.

―Mirajane ―Volteó al oír que la llamaban y se encontró con la mirada fastidiada de Laxus, quien se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados―, si ya estás bien apresúrate y lárgate con tus penas para otro lado. No necesito lloronas en mi casa.

Mordaz, cruel y sincero, Mirajane se sintió tan sumisa que casi no se reconoció a sí misma. Asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar con sus mismos pies y caer de cara contra el piso.

El bufido molesto de Laxus le dio a entender que su paciencia se estaba agotando y, sorprendentemente, la de ella también.

―Si tanto te molesta tenerme aquí ―comenzó mientras se levantaba, usando aquél tono tétrico que la hacía tan famosa―, no me hubieses traído. Im-bé-cil.

Laxus sintió la vena de su cabeza palpitar ante la rabia. ¿Cómo osaba esa mujer a llamarlo imbécil?

―Créeme, me arrepiento de eso, puta ―siseó―. Debí dejar que murieras allí en la lluvia, luego tu hermano se habría suicidado como un pendejo y así el mundo se queda sin dos débiles más.

―¡No te metas con Elfman! ―exclamó exaltada ante la posibilidad de que su hermano terminara con su vida.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato. Un duelo de miradas entre dos seres orgullosos

―¿Qué pasa, Mirajane? ―Laxus habló con media sonrisa―¿Te duele la verdad? Lisanna está muerta, tú casi terminas igual por estúpida y débil, no me sorprendería que a este paso, tu hermano siguiera el mismo camino. ¡Qué hermoso! Amor fraternal, o vivimos todos o no vive ninguno.

Mira apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que la rabia y la impotencia la consumían. Alzó su mano y trató de estrellarla contra la mejilla de Laxus, pero él detuvo el golpe antes.

―No eras ni la sombra de quién fue Mirajane ―murmuró el hombre con desprecio―. Débiles como tú solo deberían morir.

―Lo sé… ―admitió, luego de un silencio corto―. Debí haber muerto yo, no Lisanna.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y, sin previo aviso, volvió a caer de rodillas. Laxus, quien ya había soltado su mano, miró no sin sorprenderse como Mirajane comenzaba a llorar en silencio, apretando los puños, soltando maldiciones hacia todos y rogando que se la llevaran a ella y no a Lisanna.

Fue en ese momento que Laxus se sintió culpable.

Pasó una mano sobre su rostro, en señal de frustración, y se agachó a su altura. Inseguro de qué hacer, solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado mientras Mira lloraba como una niña y mostraba su lado más vulnerable.

―No es tu culpa, Mira ―le dijo.

―Sí lo es ―respondió ella, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiéndose impotente al verse reducida a una mierda llorona.

―No, no lo es.

―¡Que sí lo es! ―insistió, frustrada.

Laxus se quedó en silencio un momento, miró hacia otro lado y suspiro.

―Bueno, sí es tu culpa ―soltó al final. Mirajane sintió una opresión tan grande al oír a otra persona ajena a ella admitir la verdad, aun así sonrió―. Y como es tu culpa, debes aprender a vivir con ello, ahora tienes otro hermano que cuidar, ¿no?

Mirajane lo miró directamente, sorprendida de que Laxus Dreyar, el maldito y arrogante Laxus Dreyar, la estuviese aconsejando. Solo en ese momento realmente pensó que sí era nieto del maestro.

―Sigue viviendo ―continuó él, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules―¸como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Eres débil, no? Generalmente los débiles tienden a tener más ganas de vivir que los fuertes, supongo que es su instinto de supervivencia, así que usa esa ventaja para seguir por ti, por Lisanna y por Elfman.

Laxus se sintió patético, ¿desde cuándo él era el consejero del gremio? Aun así, los ojos azules de Mira se iluminaron al oír sus palabras, mientras él seguía balbuceando cursilerías estúpidas y consejos patéticos, quizás el alcohol que había tomado en su sala, mientras que esperaba el despertar de Mirajane, ahora le estaba haciendo efecto. No notó como sus caras se iban acercando nuevamente, ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención cuando la mujer tocaba su rostro con suavidad y tampoco se molestó en el momento en que Mira cortaba su monólogo rosa sobre la vida y estampaba sus labios contra los suyos.

¡Qué situación tan absurda!

Él, que siempre se quejaba de la debilidad de su gremio, reducido a nada solo por un par de besos con sabor a vodka.

Él, que siempre era el que mandaba en todo, cayendo en las redes de esa mujer.

Él, el gran Laxus Dreyar, siendo débil.

La perspectiva de Mirajane Strauss tampoco era muy diferente. Sabía que, si aquello continuaba, no encontraría a Laxus a su lado cuando el día de mañana llegara, pero no le importó.

¿Vivir la vida al máximo? Parecía ser una opción viable. Mañana se levantaría, cambiaría, sacaría su mejor sonrisa para el mundo y agradecería a Dios de estar viva otro día más. Porque Lisanna no había muerto, siempre estaría en sus corazones, y ella se encargaría de hacerlo recordar siempre con una brillante sonrisa y con las ganas de vivir más grandes de todo el gremio.

Sí, lo haría, por ella, por sus hermanos, por el mundo, inclusive por Laxus.

Fue cuando notaron que, para dos seres orgullosos como ellos, aquél momento mezclado con alcohol y acompañado de besos sin sentido les demostraba que eran débiles y, amargamente, aceptaron que odiaban ese sentimiento.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Tenían que seguir viviendo con eso en sus corazones y el recuerdo de una noche desenfrenada de pasión que, a la final, no llevaría a nada en concreto aquella disparatada relación.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo muchas cosas que decir. Esta idea iba a ser de otra forma, pero terminó convirtiéndose en esto ._., bueno, ¿qué se hace? Gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mis disparates y ojalá que les haya gustado.

Si pueden dejarme un review, se les agradecería en el alma.

**Gracias:** Dream Weaver Dili, LuFFy Eucliffe, Juli-nyaan, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta

Ama-chan off!


End file.
